


You're rambling

by tacothefish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dresses, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Gay, God Tier, I don't know if Im going to make a jane/roxy/calliope polyamorous relationship or not., I mean I don't say it but I hint at it, I meant to make this a one-shot but when do I ever go through with that, Lesbians, Post-Canon, Post-marriage, Secrets, Swearing, THEY ARE VERY GAY, Tea, Wives, christ these tags sound fishy but I promise this is just two innocent wives, fashion - Freeform, i'm very gay, itchy fabric, kanaya god tier, mentions of past sex, post-snapchat update, rosemary, underwear but it's not sexy, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacothefish/pseuds/tacothefish
Summary: “Kanaya,” Rose interrupted.“Yes?”“You’re rambling,” Rose giggled.





	1. You're Rambling Part: 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be posted on the Lalonde's birthday, but that obviously didn't happen. Oops.  
> This was also supposed to be a one-shot but when have I actually made a one-shot in the last couple months that I didn't continue?
> 
> Enjoy the gay.

“Rose, dear, please stop wiggling about,”

“Kanaya, I promise I’m not doing it on purpose, this fabric is just a little itchy and it’s hard not to squirm a little,”

“I understand Rose,” Kanaya started, putting the fabric down onto her table and handing rose the silk robe she kept in her studio for client privacy, “but I want to see how this fabric will look on you--and don’t worry, the real thing will be lined with something soft so it doesn’t itch.”

“How about we take a tea break and talk about why you are making me a dress. Unless you are planning on keeping me in the dark about it?” Rose offered, tying the robe tie around her torso, shielding her undergarments from non-existent wandering eyes. It was only Kanaya and her in the room, and Kanaya had already seen much more than just undergarments.

“That sounds delightful, but we can’t spend too long, I have an actual client scheduled after this. And yes, I am keeping you in the dark about the dress. All you need to know is that you need a new dress.”

The girls walked out of the studio’s only windowless room and into the nicer, better lit main room. Rose, moving to sit on the jade couch, pulled out the knitting she had been working on.

“Oolong or green?” Kanaya called out from the small kitchen-type area she kept supplied for her clients.

Rose hummed. “Oolong!” she decided, never faltering in her expert knitting.

“You know,” Kanaya said, her voice soft and delicate as she set the tea on the small oak table in front of the couch, “we should sell your knitting right here in the studio. It would most definitely make more than it does on Etsy. Not to brag, but with my clients, you could make a fortune and you could majorly overprice them and, knowing them, would hardly notice it.”

“It would be nice to get more revenue for my knitting,” Rose said as her wife placed herself onto the couch beside her, “Yeah, I think we should do that! As my dearest ecto-brother would say...actually let’s not get into what he would say. It’s a nightmare in itself.”

“You’re ecto-brother isn’t bad, he’s pleasant to be around most of the time,”

“You don’t have defend Dave. I was just teasing him,”

“I’m still quizzical on how siblings work. I know you’ve explained it to me before, but it still doesn’t make much sense. Of course, since I grew up in a society that doesn’t have any concept of siblings, it makes since on why I wouldn’t…”

“Kanaya,” Rose said, scooting closer to her wife with a smirk, “you’re rambling.”

“Oh,” she said, her tea long forgotten on the table in front of the two.

“You know,” Rose whispered, laying her head down onto her wife’s lap, “it’s kind of cute.”

“What? My unnecessary and gross display of droning out of my mouth? How is that cute?”

“While I do think that your rambling is cute, I was talking about the studio,” Rose smirked.

“I’m glad to hear that. I did spend a lot of time fixing the place up…”

“I remember. It was fun getting to start over. After everything with Sburb, getting to have a normal life is something especially grand,”

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Sburb?”

“Yeah,” Kanaya sighed, “not the whole death thing, obviously, but the adventure of it,”

“Sometimes. Back when we were naive children, there was a lot more exciting things,” Rose paused, thinking, “But, now we can still go on adventures and do god-tier shit. Speaking of, Roxy was wondering when we could come to her workshop so she can have time to gain energy to “void-up” your quest bed.”

“Next Saturday perhaps? Are we staying the night at her hive as well?”

“Most definitely. So what about that dress? What are you planning?”

“I was thinking a floor length dress--I’m still deciding if I should make a small train or not. What would you prefer?”

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it while you describe the rest of the dress,”

“Okay. It will have a corset-type torso piece. The edges will be a white snow pattern, since you’ll be wearing it near the Twelfth Perigee season. Of course, the dress will be a shiney purple, per your request,”

“Kanaya I never requested purple…”

“Not out loud, but I know you well enough,” Kanaya teased, chuckling, her skin glowing (literally glowing). “Oh, look at the time! We’d better go back to the studio if we want to be done by the time my next client gets here.”

Rose groaned, getting up and stretching her arms over her head, “Who is your next client?”

“No one important, just some guy who wrote a couple webcomics and got famous. Apparently he needs a suit for some convention he is going to.”

“Is he that guy whose webcomic, Homostuck I think it’s called, John is obsessed with? Hussle maybe? If so, I am sorry to hear you’re going to be subjected to that.”

“Yeah, I think that’s him.” Kanaya closed the door to the windowless room, turning on the bright overhead light as Rose hung up the robe where it was placed originally. Facing her wife, Rose quickly pecked her cheek before walking next to Kanaya’s tidy desk of tools.

“Rose, darling, could you try to not squirm around this time? I only have a few more measurement to use with this fabric and then we’ll move to a much smoother fabric,” She informed, grabbing the fabric she had been using before their short break.

“Only for you.”

Kanaya swiftly lead herself to Rose, going through her usual routine for the itchy fabric. For five insufferable minutes, Rose stood like a tree with no wind, desperately trying not to flinch everytime the fabric moved.

“That should be it,” Kanaya said, moving the fabric off of Rose’s bare stomach. Rose, slouching into a chair behind her, scratched at her stomach with the intent of getting rid of every itch the fabric gave her.

“That was awfully quick. And I mean awfully in a “it was awful and painful,” Rose joked, standing back up as she saw Kanaya bring out another fabric out of her huge supply.

“This one is going to be much faster than the other one. I just want to see how it would look like as a skirt. I must admit, I am using this dress as an experiment to see what I can do with these different fabrics. Coming from a planet with barely any regard for fashion, my fabric choices were limited the most basic and common fabrics. Here on Earth C, there is much more fabric types than I could have hoped for on Alternia…”

“Kanaya,” Rose interrupted.

“Yes?”

“You’re rambling,” Rose giggled.


	2. Let's Get You A God Tier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't go back and reread this so I hope it's good :)

“Kanaya! Come get tea!” Rose called from their kitchen, sticking tea bags into near boiling water.

“I’ll be down in a minute! Let me finish the stitching on the choker,” Kanaya called back, never pausing in her stitching. The black, lace choker would stretch down onto Rose’s chest, stopping just at the dip on her chest with a purple teardrop shaped gem. This might be the most beautiful full set Kanaya had ever made in her own opinion. 

“Hey, I’ve got tea. I thought we might as well eat our brunch out here,” A voice emerged from the doorway of the girl’s balcony where Kanaya was currently lounging in. Rose, setting down the tray supplied with tea and brunch onto the small outside table. The table itself was of stained glass and metal. When the light shone on it, the colors danced onto the balcony: truly a beautiful sight. The chairs that resided next to it were quite similar, the difference being that they did not have stained glass, but the metal was weaving in and out of intricate patterns. The girls had roped warm vanilla fairy lights around the chairs and around the safety railing. The two had a few potted vegetable plants (supplied by Jade) tucked away neatly against the wall of the house and the safety rail. 

“I suppose that we could eat brunch out here. It is a quite nice day.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. Plus, I didn’t think you would get done with that choker anytime soon. You only just started on it,” Rose chuckled, placing herself onto the chair facing Kanaya, the table in between them.

“I hate to admit, but that is true,” Kanaya laughed, reaching to one of the plates and the salt shaker.

“How has the dress been going?”

“For having measured that fabric only a week ago, and this being a complicated work, I would say it’s going terrific.” 

“That’s good. I take it you still won’t tell me what this is for?”

“Of course,” Kanaya said bluntly, putting to choker onto the table so she could eat. “This is good.”

“I’m glad you think that. I tried a new recipe that Roxy sent me. Apparently it’s one that Jane made before that game started.”

“Oh, I thought she was strictly a baker?”

“I did too, but she did have to eat things other than pastries to, you know, live,” Rose chuckled, spreading butter on a golden-brown piece of toast. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for the rest on the meal, relishing in the morning sun, Kanaya slightly glowing. Rose, upon seeing the two were done with their meals, put the pitch of fruit water off of the tray, before stashing the tray underneath the table until the two wanted to head inside.

“It’s a nice day out,” Kanaya said, breaking the silence.

“It is. I bet Jade is working in her greenhouse right now,”

“And I bet Nepeta is having a wonderful time frollicing in the grass...or something.”

“I just hope she doesn’t kill someone’s dog,”

“A what?”

“It’s a four legged mammal that a lot of people like to own as pets? Like Bec, in a way. Bec was a weird dog. A good dog, but a weird one. How about I just show you a picture…” Rose said, pulling her phone, and searching “dog” on Google.

“But why would it be a problem if she killed one?”

“Well, if there is a dog, it’s probably someone’s pet.”

Noticing Kanaya’s still confused face, Rose clarified, “A pet is an animal the humans keep around to be part of the family. Humans usually hold great sentimental value to their pets.”

“Oh. It would be an awful to have it taken away...or eaten.”

“It would majorly suck. Like my cat, Jaspers. When he died I was sad. But now he isn’t dead, so that’s something.”

“Oh,” Rose continued, “here is what a  _ normal  _ dog looks like,” 

The picture on the screen was a smiling golden retriever looking eagerly at the camera.

“Cute,” Kanaya replied shortly

“I’m not much of a dog person, more of a cat person.”

“I wasn’t aware my wife was a furry,” Kanaya teased, “maybe I should consult Jade on how to deal with your furryism!”

“Yes, and I’ll consult  Stephenie Meyer on how to deal with my wife’s vampirism,”

“Hmm, what is it called a “Werewolf”? Does that mean that you’re a werecat? Either way, I’m afraid that our love is forbidden since I am the human equivalent of a “vampire”.”

“Woe, must I love a loathed enemy like you!”

“I am afraid that this loathed enemy loves you too,” 

“Well then,” Rose said, getting close to Kanaya’s face, “I guess we’ll have to run away together,” 

Kanaya closed the gap, pecking Rose’s lips before laughing and standing up, stretching her long arms above her heads. “You’re cute, love.”

“As are you, beautiful,” Rose replied, getting the tray from underneath the table and standing up, grabbing the water pitcher and heading to the kitchen. 

“I’ll get it!” Kanaya called, scooping the tray and pitcher out of Rose’s hands before rushing off to the kitchen to wash them. Rose entered the kitchen soon after Kanaya placed the dishes to dry. 

“Are you packed? We should leave for Roxy and Calliope’s soon to get there by two,”

“Yeah, I’m ready, let me just get dressed into something else and we can leave.”

“Okay, I’ll be in the lounge if you need me,”

Rose left, the room, walking to their lounge area. The area itself had plants hanging on a window ledge planted. Walking over to the window, she closed and locked it. Assuring that there would be nobody breaking in through that window. Rose suddenly turned her attention to something else. ‘I should turn the lights off…’ Rose thought, walking out to the balcony and switching off the warm fairy lights. 

“Rose?” She heard Kanaya call from the lounge.

“I’m right here,” Rose said, walking back to the lounge, turning off any lights she saw still on on the way, “I just went to turn off the lights.”

“Okay. I’m ready, so we can leave now.”

“Well then, let’s go get you a god-tier!” Rose smiled, grabbing her wife’s hand and leading her out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please please please comment. It makes my day!

**Author's Note:**

> I need to chill on the dialog!
> 
> As always, please comment!!!! I strive for attention from people on the internet
> 
>  
> 
> Also, on an unrelated note, I got LIFE as my fucking aspect on the aspect quiz they released and I am so m a d. 2 years of breath! I have to rebrand everything! Of course, I'm going to do that when/if they release a class quiz.


End file.
